In the past typical thermoelectric heat pumps have been fabricated which have withstood gravitational forces of up to about two thousand g's for use in missile and space applications. These thermoelectric heat pumps have been fabricated of arrays of n-type and p-type semiconductor elements, electrically interconnected in series by first and second end metalizations formed on copper patterned ceramic substrates. The elements are insulated one from the other using air as the dielectric material.
Thermoelectric heat pumps fabricated as described have been found unsuitable for use in applications where acceleration forces exceeding 2000 g's have been encountered. Examples, of applications where acceleration forces exceeding 2000 g's are encountered are: artillery shells, missiles, spacecraft, and even some commercial products. In artillery shells gravitational forces of up to 30,000 g's are typical. Forces above 2000 g's have been sufficient to tear, shear and crush the typical thermoelectric heat pumps. Thus, a need exists for a thermoelectric heat pump capable of withstanding gravitational forces of up to 30,000 g's. A g is the force required to accelerate or decelerate a freely movable body at the rate of approximately 32 feet per second per second.
It will be appreciated that the weight and size parameters of the thermoelectric heat pumps for artillery and space applications remain the same or are even more critical with respect to artillery applications. Thus, any solution to be acceptable must meet severe weight and size limitations.